


Hunk, a Hunk of Burning Love

by morgan_cian



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-06
Updated: 2008-02-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:19:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan_cian/pseuds/morgan_cian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Oh, you'll see. Pretty much PWP fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunk, a Hunk of Burning Love

 

“We need your help.”

 

Greg looked up from the microscope at Warrick and Catherine. “Oh, no,” He held up his hands in surrender. “I told him not to come in. But he assured me that he was fine. When I told him to check his temp, he growled. So, thanks, but no.”

 

“He’s asleep in the lounge.” Catherine glared at the younger man. “Take him home before Ecklie finds him. I’ll finish up here.”

 

“And I’ll help you get him out to the truck.” Warrick offered.

 

Greg’s shoulders slumped. He nodded and pushed away from the work table. He simply handed his lab coat to Catherine.

 

He could see that someone, most likely his pitiful lover, had darkened the lounge. He eased up to view Nick’s prone body.  It was worse than he thought.

 

Nick had tucked his arms under his body and his chin into his chest to gain more body heat, even though his shoulders were shaking under his coat. His face was flushed. Normally while sleeping, Nick’s features would smooth out and be almost childlike. Not so now, they were pinched and Greg swore he could hear teeth grinding. 

 

He knelt beside the couch and placed a cool hand on Nick’s brow, causing the older man to jerk and moan. “Come on, Nicky. Let’s go.”

 

“Greg.” The raw, cracked voice caused Greg to wince. He kept using gentle touches to coax Nick into lucidity. 

 

“It’s me, baby. Come on, I’ve got get you to the emergency room.”

 

And wasn’t that a bite in the ass in a town like Vegas. A town that never sleeps had doctor’s who operated from 8-5.

 

“No, G.” Nick whined hoarsely, “No hospitals, please, take me home. I’ll be good.”

 

Greg looked to Warrick, who nodded. They got Nick to his feet and out to the truck.

 

Warrick grabbed Greg by the shoulder. “Don’t worry about work tomorrow; we’ve got you guys covered.” The younger CSI nodded and started the vehicle.

 

Looking over at his shivering lover, he sighed. “What am I gonna do with you, Nicky?”

 

*~*

 

Nick slowly took in his surroundings. He was warm, comfortable, and thankfully coherent. And, he grimaced, he smelled. He slid to the edge of the bed when his head swam

 

“Whoa, cowboy,” Greg sat the glass of orange juice on the night stand. He cupped Nick’s chin and lifted his head. “Is anybody home?”

 

“Very funny, G,” Nick winced at his dry, cracked lips. “I stink.”

 

“Glad you got the memo.” Greg replied with a grin, and was heartened at Nick’s snort through clear nasal passages. “But you are going nowhere, stud.”

 

“Greg.” Nick tried for firm but it fell flat when his voice cracked.

 

Greg trailed his fingers through his lover’s soft, unwashed hair. “Easy, Nick. Drink this with your medicine. I’ll run you a bath with lavender.”

 

“Greg,” Nick whined. But his slender lover just rolled his eyes on the way to the bath. Yes, Greg knew Nick’s strong opinions on baths, but he would just have to get over it.

 

Nick admitted defeat when his body sank into blissfully warm, soothing water. He sighed as he relaxed. He watched Greg out of the corner of his eye. He had a feeling that his lover would hold this over him for quite awhile. He hissed in surprise when Greg pushed him back.

 

“I’ve got you, baby.” Greg said gently. He arranged Nick’s neck against the bath pillow and began to wash his lover’s body with a soft cloth.

 

The older man watched Greg through half mast eyes. He sighed as Greg’s slender fingers massaged and washed his scalp clean, careful not to let soap run in his eyes. Nick felt slightly ashamed to have to hold on to Greg for balance. Greg rubbed his body dry and wrapped him in a soft robe. Without thinking, he leaned in for a kiss.

 

“You know I love you, right?” Greg said pulling back before Nick could touch him.

 

Startled, Nick stopped, “Yeah, why.”

 

“Because there is no way in hell I’m letting you get me sick.” Greg replied.

 

“Spoilsport.”

 

“Damn straight.”

 

*~*

 

The thermometer beeped.

 

“102.3.”

 

“I hate you, Nick.”

 

 

 


End file.
